The Certain Stories of Primrose : Bambi with certain Judo guy
by WordWiz
Summary: The story did'nt end when the guy confess, right?


**The Certain Stories of Primrose : Bambi with certain Judo guy**

 _ ***Hinata Kushina POV***_

 _ **Hinata & Arashi's home**_

"Hmmm… what I'm gonna cook for dinner tonight?" i talked to myself while I'm searching in the fridge for today's dinner.

My phone vibrate while I'm rummaging for food. I look for the caller, Ah! It's Arashi. "Hello?"

"Yo, Hinata, sorry for calling all of sudden but I think I'm gonna come home late again tonight" Arashi said with 'sorry' tone in his speech.

I frown a little "Is there something wrong?" I asked him with worried full in my voice. This is the 8th weeks Arashi come home late and I'm started to worry.

"Nothing to worry about okay? It's just that the student in dojo need more guidance in their technique before the tournament this week." Arashi said matter of factly.

"Don't worry okay? I'll go home as soon as I can, see you- hey.., Satsuki don't be like tha-!" and just like that Arashi end his call. Satsuki? It's feminine name isn't it? The way Arashi call her name, it reminded me when I was dating him back then when we school at Habataki High. The moment he get annoyed when i did too much the skinship after we date…..

I just froze and stay still, trying to process what has happened. 'Lately Arashi always come home late and he seems to ignore me. I even found some female perfume scent in his Judo training suit. Could it be he cheating on me? NO he's not like that, Arashi isn't something like that! He said that he's been busy with his work in dojo to preparing for the competition so he won't cheating on me, right? ' I need to call Miyo and ask her opinion about it.

"Hello, Miyo speaking. Who is it?" said Miyo in her original flat tone.

"Ah! Hello Miyo, this is HInata speaking. Are you busy right now? Did I bother your work or-" I babbling to her because my mind is full of worried and confusing though about Arashi. Miyo seems to know what I'm feeling (she always now somehow what I felt, she really is talented) right now and cut me before I'm babbling more nonsense.

"What is it Bambi? Your star looks more dim and it's aura seems unstable around Arashi's, is there something wrong with…. Arashi?" ask her directly to the heart of my problem with concern in her voice. Her star guidance really usefull, maybe I'll ask her if there's 'something' else on Arashi's star.

"Well something like that, hey talk about star do you see something else in Arashi's star?" I asked her trying to hide my anxiety in my voice.

"Bambi, talk to me okay? Is there something wrong with-"

"Please, just answer my question" I can't hold anymore the shaking tone In my voice.

"O-okay wait. Bambi I see another star that shine between you and Arashi's but-" I dropped the phone before she finished what she said. I ran to our bedroom,locked the door and crouch in the corner of the room and cry in there.

'Arashi, Arashi… is cheating on me?!'

 _ ***Fujiyama Arashi POV***_

 _ **Arashi's temporary dojo**_

"Don't worry okay? I'll go home as soon as I can, see you- hey.., Satsuki don't be like that I'm calling my wife here stop clinging to me and get back to your partner and do the technique that I had teach you. Geez you're wearing that awful perfume again!" I said to Satsuki, my protégé that will enter the competition next week. She is Habataki High student but still act like a toddler. She will enter the competition for girl category and if she win, my dojo will become more famous and many would join.

"Sorry Hinata i- Hello? Hello?" It seems I accidentally end my call. Should I call her back?

"Aah~ Arashi sensei….~ I just wanna hear the woman that so lucky to have you. It should be me that married you, tehee!" Satsuki said still clinging to me.

'No, it's not her that lucky to have me but me that's very lucky to have her. It feels like dream to have her as my woman, as my wife. She's very kind and loving to me. Patience waiting for me when I'm busy studying at first rate sport university until I'm graduate. Supported me when I participate in Judo International Competition until I win. But lately I think I'm too focus with the competition and too busy to spend time with her as husband and wife.

The time I see her sleeping in my embrace every morning, her pure innocent yet so beautiful face. I tasted that soft and silky lips by kissing her awake every morning and see her big brown eyes wide open and sparkle with morning tears. After that she will cook for my breakfast and eat them together. Kiss that lips again before I'm went to work and kiss her again when I come home from such tired day. She massage my shoulder to take my fatigue away. Her massage is still good as when I asked her massage me, her hand is strong and firm yet soft and delicately ease my muscle. Then we will have dinner together and tell about what happened that day.

But now I've been busy and always come home late. I need money to buy a second hand dojo place they sell in district Y. I want to have my own dojo and I working very hard for it but now I started to regret it. Why? It's because I missed my life with Hinata. Every night I would find her already sleep in the couch waiting for me and I every morning I don't have much time to kiss her awake and breakfast with her like always do because I must went work at school early to teach the guys extra for the tournament.

Then It hit me, I already abandoned her for too long now and I missed her so much. I missed our daily life as married couple. I need to go home now and maybe I'm gonna take my time with her tomorrow at home. Yeah, I'll do that. I love and miss her and it's my duty as good husband. The guys would be allright for one day rest right?

Satsuki still clinging to me and I'm trying to pry her hand off me gently for about 15 minutes now. I can't rude to her because she's a woman and I'm really this lame when it comes to woman. Ugh! Her perfume is really pungent! "Hey, are you bathing in perfume this morning? Your smell is really pungent, it make me nausea you know" I said to Satsuki that finally release her hold from my shoulder.

"You're so cruel Arashi sensei! I use this perfume to make you more love me…~ tehee. Beside guys in here are stink when their sweaty, it make me feel gross when I smell them" she pouting to me.

"Well I'm guy too you know, and probably I'm more stink them them when I'm sweating because I'm sweat a lot" I said getting more annoyed by her attitude.

"Well, your stink are different. I kind of like your stink Arashi sensei~" she said with spoiled child attitude. She really started to creep me out! If she's not great asset for this dojo, I already kick her out from the beginning.

"Enough! Satsuki get back to your partner! Everyone, do all the technique from the beginning with your partner, You guys can go home early today and take a rest tomorrow if you do the technique correctly from beginning. Now let's start!" I push Satsuki back to her partner and give command to the guys with full sensei mode. 'I want to go home tonight earlier, to have dinner with Hinata or at least sleep with her in my embrace. Wait for me Hinata'

 _ ***Fujiyama Arashi POV***_

 _ **Hinata & Arashi's home**_

"I'm home, HInata? I'm home! Where are you Hinata?" I searched her in the living room 'why the phone is hanging like that?', kitchen 'hmmm this is strange, why the fridge is open like this?', bedroom 'her phone is left in the corner of the room. So she went without her cell?!', even bathroom but I can't find her anywhere in the house. 'Hmmm it's strange, maybe she went to convenience store to buy something but why the fridge is open and the phone is left hanging like that? Is she got a bad news and should be go somewhere? Why she left her phone?' I try to keep calm and think positively and logically.

It's 8 when I got home and now it's 10:30. 'Why she's not texting or calling me if she got something emergency? Why she's left her phone!? WHERE IS SHE?!' I become more nervous and panic. I already try to call Miyo since she's Hinata's best friend that still in Japan but it went straight to her mailbox. Maybe she went with Miyo somewhere, maybe Miyo's husband now where his wife is. Yes! I need to go to Miyo's house! I just hope I can find the answer there.


End file.
